SAISEI
SAISEI (さいせい, SAISEI) is a unique organization created by Dr. Kairo, to conquer not only the Great Shinobi Nations but the entire World. Goals It seems everyone in the organization has different motives, but all work towards a similar goal. The death of people. Kairo's Goal: Living for over a century, Kairo has lost interest in the shinobi world. Kairo wishes to live in a world of technology, no more constant wars of shinobi fighting for power. After seeing so many people he has loved die, he wishes nothing more but "peace". But to achieve this he knows he must create chaos first. After viewing how the Akatsuki failed he realized that fighting is not the answer, just Divine Judgement. He wishes to gain control of all Five Great Shinobi Nation, use their resources to conquer the rest of the world and use the world's resources and chakra to advance in science and technology. Necklace Each member wears a unique necklace... Accomplishments Members 12 Conquerors These Twelve powerful beings are recognized as the most powerful in the organization. Five of conquerors will become the dictators of the Five Great Shinobi Nations while the others will gain other smaller lands. {|width="100%" style="border:1px #aaa outset; overflow:hidden; text-align:center;" border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" | 12 Conquers |- |style="background:#FFBF00; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFF"|Name |style="background:#FFBF00; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFF"|Description |style="background:#FFBF00; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; font-weight:bold; color:#FFF"|Picture |- |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Yamamoto' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Is Dr. Kairo's most promising creation, is known as the Mecha Shinobi as well as The Perfect Shinobi |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Masayoshi' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Son of Raido X and Mia Uzumaki possesses the Tenseigan known as The Devil as well as the Celestial Shinobi |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'En' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|One of Dr. Kairo one promising experiments, and controller of the Plague |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Kaminoshi' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|The oldest being alive, also known as the The Reaper. He is the well-known for his mastery of Ice and Dark Release. His goals are unknown but he can cook really well. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Shinzui' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|A Celestial Being whose purpose is unknown. A master of Senjutsu, What is he doing in the organisation ? |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Akuhei Iwao' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Fearsome Jashinist, and wielder of the Lava and Wood Releases, Akuhei Iwao is a behemoth of the ninja world whose tremendous natural chakra reserves and power make him a force truly to be reckoned with. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Shiguma' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|A ninja known amongst some shinobi as the Pale Hurricane. His goal of the world is peace as well, so he joined the group, knowing of the costs and consequences of joining. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Keiku Uchiha/Dreamscape' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Keiku is the Sage of the Fire Path within SAISEI. He has a very unusual appearance and not much is known about him other than his unmatched ability in use of the Fire Release. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Hisashi Hyūga' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Hailed as one of the fastest shinobi to ever live, and the former Head of the Hyūga Clan. Hisashi Hyūga, also known as Konoha's White Blur, is a man who inspires to create peace and prosperity by making sure that no more wars will ever start again, sharing the ideal that in order to create true peace. Chaos must be created to tear down the current system, so that it can be built anew. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Itami Sarutobi' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Itami Sarutobi is a shinobi who was born into the Sarutobi Clan, during the Warring States Period. He also has a powerful demon called Hidou sealed inside him. |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |- |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|'Asuna Kurama' |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"|Known as the Manipulator of Fear, Asuna is the Reincarnation of Ninja God Jashin, and known for her beauty |style="background-color: #FFFFFF; color:#000"| |-